zeon_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
2091riveraisrael
2091riveraisrael is the substitute channel for Meowjar Is the creator of The Project, also known as Godzilla Team. He started The Project in March 7th, of 2007, it was known to be the Gif & Still Frame Era, from the year 2008 - 2011. Meowjar stopped making the Still Frame Era On June 26th, 2011 due to being locked out of his old channel in June 4th, of 2011, but made only 2 more left on his 2091riveraisrael account. Many weeks later he began Godzilla Team R & I Series, as part of Godzilla Team known as The Project. ''The PROJECT...2006-2012 The Project also known as the Gojira: Era, Was started by meowjar On December 7th, of 2006 when Rivera made his first appearance in a book Series known as the Pack Monster Series that ran from December 2006 to January 2007. After the books, meowjar began to create other FanFics which state Rivera A.K.A Godzilla 2000, fighting different types of monsters, both Toho and idea related throughout the year 2007. After these major success, meowjar began to focus on even bigger projects starting in 2008, when he created the first video known as Jerry Rivera A.K.A Godzilla 2000, on YouTube.com, after words it brought about the beginning of the Gif & Still frame Era, to the Gojira Project. The Gif & Still frame Era, was at first done by meowjar himself until he met YouTuber GODZILLA1025 who appeared to be fund of meowjar's ideas and created his own monster known as Israel Willioughby A.K.A his real name, as Godzilla 1991. Production for story lines began between the 2 YouTubers throughout 2008 until 2011. Production of the Gojira Era was known to be minor in It's history with Gifs and animation pictures pulled from Photobucket in the early year of 2008. It was known at first to be just still frames along with gifs, before it became known with movie clips and anime clips. The Gifs and Still frame Era finally came to an end on June 26th, 2011 when meowjar was locked out of his old YouTube account on June 4th, 2011. After his major lock out he recreated another YouTube account known as 2091riveraisrael, which would be known as his new name to replace his old one. 2091riveraisrael afterwards created Godzilla's Task, and later on the Godzilla Team: R & I Web Series, which would mark Godzilla Team's first official Web Series since The Project's founding in 2006. Rivera's first name was Jerry, was later given a new one and was switched to Horace Rivera in which in Japanese states Romishikiu Rivera. 2091riveraisrael stated that he would keep Rivera's new name, and that he changed mostly due to his name being the first choice at the time of the PROJECT's Early years. One of the most popular Web Seires in the Gojira Era's History, Godzilla Team: R & I was cancelled on July 26, due to exhaustion, Work on the other side, and too much stress, and Lack of help. The Movie also known as Trapped In 1941 was never completed after the Series cancellation and was abandoned after 2091riveraisrael posted his announcement on his YouTube Channel stating the Cancellation of the Web Series, despite him saying that it was on Hiatus. 2091riveraisrael later stated that the Series was completely cancelled due to lack of help and stress put together, most of all doing it Solo. The Cancellation of Godzilla Team: R & I was Thought by everyone to have put an end to the Gojira Era Project , but was known to be the beginning. Despite 2091riveraisrael not uploading any other Godzilla related videos on his channel throughout 2011, he finally received an email on his YouTube private message box from Legendarywerewolf206, stating that he wanted to help The PROJECT, that he has created 6 years ago, and revive his R & I web series that was cancelled back in 2011. After 2091riveraisrael's okay Production of a new Web Series began with Legendarywerewolf206 writing it, and 2091riveraisrael producing it. The Era of the Godzilla Motions was over, the Era of the Crossover was now in production and was about to begin. The Era of the Cross over began after 2091riveraisrael began posting 3 trailers on the Seven Seals in the opening weeks of 2012, later followed by the first major Pilot of the new Web Series, Rivera's Nightmare, on February 28th, of 2012. 'PROJECT's First Official Logo' On October 1st, 2012 2091riveraisrael created the first Official Logo for The PROJECT from the combined ops of the Softwares, Adobe Illustrator, and Photoshop. It was known to be the first Logo In The PROJECT has ever had since it's funding in 2006. The Art consists of Rivera kooking at the Camera glaring with his usual Red Eyes with the words The PROJECT 2006-2012, engulfed in Cracked Words. It was known to be The PROJECT's primary Logo from now on, until 2091riveraisrael can come up with a replacement in the future. Meowjar Account 2007 - 2011 While Poking Around Through Websites with his new and Improved Email Address Meowjar, he was always taking part In Games Online that he was never able too reach in the past years of 98 and was finally even able to also take part in The Gi Joe games that he loves so much ever since he first saw Gi Joe In 1994. Rivera was having the time of his life and was starting too really live in the good life of Internet Surfing ever since the fall of the 90's and the Rise of the Twenty-first Century of 2000. However not everything For Rivera was going according to plan. During the Early events of the 2000's Rivera began having difficulty locating certain music that he always is a fun of, such as Transformers The Movie's The Touch that was written and Sung by Stan Bush. Ever since he saw the movie In the early Months of 2004 At the age of 13. Susan later introduced Rivera to YouTube.com On April 12th of 2007. YouTube Is A Worldwide Video website that people can post anything, on even Transformers The Movie. Excited Rivera joined YouTube and was finally able to watch things that he was never able to get too on Google.com during the Early years of the 21st Century. He remained on YouTube.com as meowjar from 2007 - 2011, but before he was locked out of his account he posted a grand total of 13 Hitlar Parodies in the crash of 2010 and early 2011, His last video was a tribute to Godzilla, after that he was locked out of his account In the 15th, Of May 2011. 'Locked Out Of First Account' Meowjar was shut down due to the fact of being locked out and the creation of riveralee2000, The last video that was posted on Meowjar's Account was Rivera & Israel, after that meowjar was locked out of his account The old meowjar account consists of a grand total of about 278 videos along with 13,469 channel views and a grand total of about 962,253 Total views. Despite being locked out of the account YouTubers still comment on the channels, but those who do will never receive a response. The account still remains on YouTube.com but just can not be accessed. 2091riveraisrael was launched 2 Weeks after the locking of meowjar to take over the old channel. '''Launch Of 2091riveraisrael & Godzilla Team WebSeries' 2091riveraisrael was launched on the the 4h, of June, In an attempt to substitute for Meowjar's old locked account that he has had since 2007. It was started to make video featuring Godzilla and a web series known as Godzilla. The Godzilla Team Rivera & Israel Web Series was started On June 26th, with a season of 6 Episodes in the first, than growing on In Season 2 with new and improved characters. The Series went on Hiatus On the 6th, Of November when 2091riveraisrael had a complicated work overdose and also had run Ideas for the new Episode 7 in order to complete the second Season. 2091riveraisrael posted a video on his account stating that he was going to stop the Godzilla Team Web series until he is able to come up with any other ideas for the where abuts of Episode 7 or if he ever has the time to do it. 2091riveraisrael posted his first Parody On The 5th, Of November, and a second one on the 6th, of November. Both Parodies stated that meowjar has returned to the Untergangers. 'Artist Signatures' *''meowjar (Mostly on Graphic Arts...)'' *''J.Rivera'' *''Jerry A.Rivera'' ''Gallery Of Channel Logos'' Category:Real People Category:Males